


semua

by verlirene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon Universe, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: —yang ia punya, yang diinginkannya.Semua yang dihancurkannya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat untuk pelampiasan stres. Diketik saat _browser_ menampilkan dino monokrom.

Zitao suka Yifan karena dia itu… _tampan_.

Zitao itu narsis—dia tahu hal ini baik betul bahkan sebelum ibunya geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat anak lelaki semata wayangnya bolak-balik _ngaca_ —ia sadar kalau wajahnya ini bisa dikategorikan tampan; anak-anak perempuan memujanya, berebut memberi cokelat valentine, dan laki-laki di kelas suka memandangnya iri. Apalagi dia juga jago wushu, jadi atletnya, pula! Bukankah walau kesempurnaan itu bisa dikatakan sebuah delusi, adalah hal yang wajar ia mengatai wajahnya sebagai mimpi?

Orang ingin berada di tempat Huang Zitao. Orang-orang ingin mengenal Huang Zitao. Orang-orang **ingin** menjadi Huang Zitao.

Kepercayaan diri itulah yang membuatnya nekat mengikuti audisi, membuang semua pencapaiannya pada seni bela diri tradisional, dan mendengus saat ia diumumkan sebagai pemenang.

Setidaknya, itu sebelum dia bertemu Wu Yifan.

.

Kris Wu mengubah dunia Huang Zitao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang diumumkan Jumat minggu lalu dan tenggat waktunya Jumat minggu ini; apa itu? Yes, beasiswa.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tetap bersama saya. Cuma pendek kok, palingan besok kalau saya stres baca jurnal dan laporan kinerja dan buku dan undang-undang, saya _update_ lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris Wu itu adalah semua-semua yang Zitao tidak pernah miliki. Ia kaya, bisa banyak bahasa, tinggi, tampan, dewasa, penyayang, lucu. Semua kualitas manusia yang Zitao inginkan ada pada manusia bernama Wu Yifan. Ia tidak peduli apakah masa lalu Yifan kelam, bagaimana perjuangan Yifan di negeri ginseng pada bulan-bulan pertama, bahkan mimpi Yifan sebagai pemain basket yang pupus di tengah jalan. Persetan dengan semua itu—Zitao kira ia tinggal di atas awan dalam relung mungil bernama Qingdao, rupanya selama ini ia hanya semut yang menunggu jatuhnya remah-remah roti dari pinggir mulut Yifan dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Zitao **ingin** jadi Wu Yifan.

Buatlah dia menjadi seorang Kris, bukan Tao. Begitulah doanya dalam banyak momen kagum bercampur iri yang menimbulkan gejolak aneh dalam dada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... besok _deadline_. orz


End file.
